Dropped to Zero
by JanuaryKatuskiaCC
Summary: UNSC Marine Prophet of Regret, Sammy Stassis, arrives in the hands of Louise, who in return makes him her familiar. Prophet isn't happy with this but unmistakeably knows he needs her. A great shot and a chatty marine, Prophet makes life interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Alas, another Fan Fiction of Familiar of Zero. Is this getting old?**

**So, I had an idea for FoZ and Halo for way to long, and thought about it. I'd rather let it spill out of my head and let you guys read it. So fare, only a few ideas pop put of my head, and I need to maintain a steady amount of space so my head won't explode into pieces.**

**This time around, I won't send a Spartan, or anything powerful to Louise, but only the UNSC's finest marine.**

**Same procedures as always...**

_*Thought*_

**Important aspect or information**

"Speech"

**"AI Speech"**

* * *

><p>As Louise prepared her spell, millions and millions of thoughts ran through her head. She was uncertain of her abilities and skill; and she knew fair well that she lived up to her nick-name given to her by the other students.<p>

She stood firmly on the grass of center stage of the other wizards around her. Her feet stuck onto the dirt floor. Nothing seemed to be stopping her from doing the summoning, and her thoughts raced again.

_*Am I able to do this?*_

_*What's going to happen?"_

_*I know I can't...*_

_*I'm a failure to my friends and family...*_

_*Mother wouldn't even acknowledge me.*_

_*Please, let me just do this once in my life!*_

The sure will of her insanity only grew larger with each passing moment, and nothing seemed to stop it. To her horror, she seemed nearly **crazy, or even, psychotic.**

_*Aha...I just want to do this...*_

Before The Zero had enough time to sort out her own problems, Professor Jean Colbert stood wary, awaiting Louise to conduct the ritual.

"Miss Louise, please commence the summoning ritual at once, if you may." His stern voice awoke her from thought. She turned to him and nodded hesitantly.

"I-I understand. One moment." The words slipped out with the feeling of uncertainty and fear. This is her chance to prove herself, to prove to everyone, and importantly, her mother whom she dearly wanted to impress.

A spark lit up her heart, this was her calling. Louise opened her eyes and had the look of a warrior. Her eyes keenly sharpened and her body in a stance. She raised her hands up with her wand in the right hand, and began to speak her spell.

"I, Louise, call upon..." She continued as planned, wary students watched only as the pink haired girl finished off her spell with such motivation. Alas, she finally snapped. This is what a true mage looked like.

With the finishing word, she flung her arms down to charade a wave that hit the sandy beaches. In that instant, a lightning fell from the cloudless sky.

BOOM!

With that, the light blinded everyone, and striked the grass, sizzling anything poor enough to be under such immense power.

The powerful electric bolt stood there for a while, some of the weaker students yelped, some of the others just covered their faces to block the scene, and others watched closely as they possibly can.

With a single blink, it was gone, and stood a figure, about five and a half feet tall. It wore fatigues of shades of green and brown, some even the color of sand and leaves. What really bewildered the others were his type of armor. A chest plate that covered his entire breast and stomach, shoulder pads and knee guards, a type of helmet that only had a visor that covered its eyes and a face mask that covered its mouth and nose. The intruders arms were covered also in this same particular armor and clothing. The back was covered in a sleek design and a few pouches on the waist. Leather gloves and boots finished him off. _Wait, it's a he? Male? A human?_

"-And cover my flank- wait wha...?" He spoke in a confused tone, and the unfamiliar language made Louise twitch her eyebrow.

"Hey? Where am I?" He looked around, circling and spinning. This made him look almost as if he was dancing like a madman.

He held what seemed to be a rifle of some sort, nothing that nobody has ever seen before. Fingering the trigger hole a few times, his mouth did the actions he couldn't display.

"Hey! Where the eff am I? Where's the Brutes?" He shouldered his huge rifle that barely looked like he could carry, and brought out a strange looking wand. The wand was shaped to have a trigger, same of a musket, and resembled the green giant he once held. Holding his pistol and in a stance, he pointed to the sky, to his feet, and to the wall of the castle.

"Holy crap! I'm in Harry Potter's school!" Again, he sounded as dumb as he looked. "Jesus Christ mate, where the hell am I?"

The little ones started to chuckle and laugh at Louise.

"Hah! She summoned a commoner who doesn't speak our language!"

"Yeah! He must be as dumb as she is!"

"Nah, she's just a Zero!" The rude classmates cheered at her failure.

With every word that they spurt out, Louise only fell into more embarrassment. The unknown soldier took note of this as he watched the scene unfold.

He noticed that they little ones were laughing and pointing at the pink haired female, who in return only stood on alone and looking to the ground.

"Aye, that'd be a mean thing to do." He managed to raise his hand into the air and fired off a shot to warn the students.

Immediately, they all yelped and stood quiet. The shooter put on a lifeless face as his pistol blew smoke out of its barrel. He then pointed it at the floor and placed his other hand onto it. Now he meant business.

Walking besides Louise, the figure made his way to behind her, unsure where to stand but quickly stood tall and strong.

"Even you shouldn't laughing at her. Even if I am not aware of this situation, I wouldn't do such a rude thing!" His voice loud and proud. He smirked at them and noticed one or two of the teens backed off when he shouted so.

Louise still didn't understand him, nor did she know what was his motive. But if she could've guessed, he wanted to stand up to her, which made her smile a bit under the shadow that covered her face.

And so he sheathed his weapon and the kids eased, knowing that his weapon was somewhat similar to a musket. They didn't dare try to intimidate him further when he held something bigger on his back. The green cannon was enough to scare them.

Prf. Colbert immediately hurried to Louise and whispered to her while the marine watched and listened clueless.

"Finish up the ritual, Louise, hurry before your students find themselves in a predicament.

"Y-yes sire." She herself was hesitant to even talk to the masked man. His facial feature was covered with the visor and half mask. Only thing that she could see was a bit of the outline of his eyes, and still it was hard to make out.

"E-excuse me..?" Turning to the clad warrior.

"Ehh?" He crossed his arms and slanted his stance to a more casual way.

"Do you understand me?" She asked politely. Literally, she trembled with fear of him shooting her with his handheld musket.

"What're ya' sayin' kid? Make sense or I'll stick you with a spike grenade!" Of course, he didn't mean it. Threatening people with other-worldly weapons would do the trick to scare people back on Earth but this girl didn't seem to care._ *Ah, of course, she doesn't understand me.*_

"I am as straight as a rainbow." He said strongly. He only said so to test if she really didn't understand him.

She jerked her head. Nothing.

"I like to listen to pop songs in the shower."

"..."

"I tea-bag my kills."

"..?" She tilted her again once more.

"So how's the weather this day? I hear that it'll rain piss and crap in the first circle of hell." Obviously he was a fan of The Divine Comedy.

Again, nothing. She really didn't understand him, nor did he wanted her too. Everything her said was either stupid or unnecessary.

He tried it once again.

"My milkshake bring all the boys to the yard." He said it with a serious face. Even he felt like laughing.

_*What the hell am I doing? I'm a marine stuck in an unknown nut job world...*_

Louise turned to Colbert, who in return shrugged.

"Look, I need to finish my contract with you, oh familiar of mine." Her petite voice rang over to said familiar.

"Yeah, I've been to that restaurant before." He jokingly said. He had enough. He thought he must've died and went to a foreign heaven.

Total silence was in order. Not one soul said anything nor made a movement. It was utter awkwardness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I know that the other chapter was horrible in grammar and speech. I have to admit, I was kinda...buzzed.**

**Yeah yeah...underage drinking is bad! I know! I was merely having a drink with my brother. We just talked about life and his past. No big deal. I'm no alcoholic!**

**Alright, excuse my rambling and let's get on with the show!**

**Let's get up to speed!**

**So, I introduced a marine in the scene where Louise is supposed to summon a familiar.**

**From that, the marine just acted like how every marine does. (In Halo 3)**

**So, right now, we gotta see how he is and what's he's going to do next.**

**Same procedures as always...**

"Speech"

_*Thought*_

**Important aspect of detail**

**"AI Speech"** (Possibly not in a few chapters, yet.)

_*Prophet Time*_

* * *

><p>Again, this situation made the armored clad male confused.<p>

*Just where the hell am I?*

He immediately went into, in his own words, "Prophet Time." It was a series of thoughts that he can accomplish in only a few seconds.

_*Alright, so first I was in the desert fighting the Brutes in a firefight with Black Squad. In the madness, I saw a blue light underneath me and I ignored it. Doing so made me go here, where some nut job Harry potter mage people stand. I can't understand a word that they are saying and what kind of bat-crap scene I'm in! And now, the bloody bugg'ahs are laughing and pointed at the pink haired little lady. Hmm...she must be a rocker. Wonder if she's heard of Alpha Sounds. Nice band.*_

He continued Prophet Time in only a few seconds. This would have been minutes to him than a few seconds.

_*Geez...I love pancakes...Darn things soft and-Ahhhh what the hell am I doing? I need to think my situation through! What the sausage, eggs n' bacon am I going to do?*_

In that moment, he remembered that when he was screwing off with his thoughts, he imagines a memory he had while playing passenger with a green giant.

* * *

><p>"Ehy, Chief!" He shouted over the loud rumble of the engine.<p>

The said figure driving sat still and looked toward the sands they were on.

"Ever wondered about how you look in a tie? I mean, I know you're a Spartan and all, but you gotta dream about being a normal dude sometimes!" His annoying chatter made the green man twitch his fingers on the wheel.

"Ahhh forget it. You wouldn't look good anyway. I'd look better." This made the Chief sigh under his helmet. The Warthog zoomed and flew over a sand dew.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He cheered when the jump was in progress.

The Chief stopped the car, in a drifting motion and turned his head to the chatty runt.

"Get out."

* * *

><p>He soon went back to reality. He seemed to be dazed at how his green friend smashed the butt of the assault rifle to his chest to make him get off.<p>

_*God dammit Chief...and I thought we'd be good friends.*_

Louise looked at the faceless man. This seemed to intrigue her when the figure stood still, moaning to himself as if he was in pain.

"H-hello..?" Her voice, this time, seemed worried.

Gah..? Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just..." He dazed off again and missed the times he shot the Gauss Cannon with the Chief to stop a few phantoms when a frigate landed to support their cause.

Louise snapped her fingers to his face. She'd had enough of everything. Nothing seemed to go her way today and she was determined to make it right. Looking at the armor in green, she pressed a finger to his cold chest piece.

"Give me a name, familiar!" This tone seemed to scare the students, and Kirche seemed to find it hilarious that Louise got kicked off.

Louise pointed to herself and said her name. "Louise. LOOOOOUUIIISSEE."

He looked at her dumbfounded. "L-Louise..?"

She nodded, then pointed to him.

"What? Oh, OHHH! Yeah yeah, sorry." He cleared his throat and removed his face masked. revealing a slick smile and white teeth.

This seemed to make Louise blush a bit. He certainly had a strong male attraction, and it looked young. If she was to guess, he'd be around twenty-three or twenty-four.

"The name's Prophet. Prophet of regret. Though that's my alias, I go by Sammy Stassis back at home. Mom sure did know how to cook me some good ole' beef stew."

Louise tilted her head. "P-Prophet..?" Said figure nodded.

Prophet, now a bit eased up, smiled to her and at the students. He certainly didn't want to look foolish at his new friends that may not actually become friends. Oh how sad that sounded in his head...

Louise jerked up to his unexpected smile. This made her, even further, more flustered that he could do such a thing when the situation was going nowhere. Patting her chest to release some of the dirt and smoldering ashes that the lightning bolt brought, she pointed her wand at him.

"Prophet! I've had enough! I want you to understand me! Now!" The wand exploded and the crowd was covered in blackness again.

When it was all over, murmurs came around and little conversations started.

"What the hell is she doing?"

"Why does she always blow everything up! He's probably dead!"

"Once a Zero, always a Zero..."

Prophet jumped up to his senses. He pulled down his mask that he pulled up when the explosion hit. He understood them, and he loved it that he wasn't as crazy.

P-Proh- Aha...P-Prophet..!" Louise choked on her own failure that took shape of a dark cloud that surrounded her.

"Yes ma'am?" His voice, sturdy and understandable.

"Where are you-" She stopped in her tracks and looked up to see him face to chest.

"Y-you understand me?" Her spell worked, and she jumped to joy in her head.

"If you can understand the me now, then yes. Are you some kind of idiot?" She twitched her brow at that.

"No, I'm no idiot."

"Then why'd you ask, idiot?"

"..."

"Thought so. Go read a book you moron."

Louise was furious. Her own familiar was making fun of her in front of everyone and that made her rage. Kirche found Prophet's humor...attracting.

"Shut up you commoner! You can't say that to me-"

"Achoo! Oh, sorry, where you saying something?" He joked.

"I am going to kill you, you son of a b-"

"Don't make me tea-bag you!" Prophet yelled out to her. Marines back at the Frigate, Undying Satellite, said that often to cut anyone off.

"What?" Louise just raised an eyebrow and listened for a response.

"I am as straight as an arch." Another gay joke to confuse her.

"What the heck are you-"

"Shoryuken!" He uppercutted the air. "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" He kicked the dirt lightly.

"Shut up you insolent fool-"

"Im'a firin' mah laser!" He unstrapped the green giant musket behind him and pointed at her, face to barrel.

The kids shrieked at his sudden movements. Colbert ran to Prophet, trying to stop him and Louise stood in place, scared and twitching.

"Nah just kidding." He lowered it and smiled.

Colbert tripped at Prophet's stupidity and rolled on the floor. The mages around let their jaw drop and Louise' hair curled.

"So, what's up, peeps?"

The day was going to an end, but it was just the beginning for Louise. Her familiar was something else compared to a normal human being.


End file.
